Yugioh Tales of Despair
by Jack Atlas
Summary: Reno Komuro es un chico común, habitante de la nación Lumina en el Reino Palkian y junto con su amiga Vanille son grandes fanaticos de Duelo de Monstruos.


**Prólogo.**

_Hace mucho tiempo, seis demonios poderosos causaron muerte y destrucción en el Reino Palkian con el fin de resucitar a su Dios, conocido simplemente como "La Divinidad", para ello necesitaban adueñarse de los seis cristales elementales, los cuales tienen el poder de destruir el universo entero estando juntos. Sin embargo, seis valientes y poderosos guerreros, conocidos como Los Guerreros de la Luz, se enfrentaron a ellos y lograron detener el renacimiento de "La Divinidad" derrotando a los demonios y restaurando la paz en el mundo._  
_No obstante, el sello de los demonios no sería eterno y el día que el sello se rompiera regresarían para intentar resucitar de nuevo a "La Divinidad"._

**Tales of Despair**  
Primera Parte  
-Fountain of Dreams-

_Tale 01:  
¡Un lejano Reino!  
El encuentro de las naciones elementales_

Año 2093 ND; Lumina, Reino Palkian.

Ya se alzaba el sol entre los edificios de la majestuosa nación de "Lumina", localizada en el oeste del Reino Palkian, iluminando los techos de aquella pintoresca ciudad, hasta que se filtró en una habitación como cualquier otra. Y tumbado en la cama, profundamente dormido, vemos a un chico de cabello azul grisáceo algo alborotado. En ese momento, se escucha una voz desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Reno, levántate ya es tarde! —dijo una voz femenina, le era muy familiar.  
Ante esto, el chico dio una vuelta en su cama, dio un pequeño gruñido y continuó durmiendo.

—¡Vanille ya está aquí! —gritó de nuevo la voz.

—Jo, Es cierto, hoy es la ceremonia por el torneo mundial de Riding Duels —susurró Reno para sí mismo, recostándose en la cabecera de su cama y frotando uno de sus hermosos ojos azules— Sí no me voy pronto tendré problemas —y tras decir esto se paró, y se dispuso a vestirse.

Este chico es Reno Komuro, tiene 13 años. En este momento está por dirigirse al instituto pues hasta hace poco había estado disfrutando de sus vacaciones de verano y junto con su amiga Vanille, son grandes fanáticos del duelo de monstruos, un juego de cartas intercambiables donde los jugadores, llamados duelistas, se baten entre sí usando poderosos monstruos y distintos trucos mágicos.

Abajo en la cocina.

—Buenos días, mamá —le saludó Reno a una mujer mayor de cabello negro, mientras sostenía una tostada con la boca.

—Apúrate que sí no llegaras tarde a la prueba—dijo su madre en forma de regaño.

—¡Vale, ya me voy! —dijo el alegre chico, abriendo la puerta de su casa.

—Cuídate y vuelve pronto —se despidió la madre.

Tras esto, el chico salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, cuando una voz conocida por su espalda le hizo volver la cabeza para mirar a quien le llamaba.

—Buenos días, Reno —dijo una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo, tez blanca y profundos ojos verdes con dos coletas, era un poco más alta que Reno.

—Buenos días, Vanille —saludó Reno, deslizándose al lado de la pelirroja- ¿Has traído tú baraja?

—¡Claro! —asintió Vanille, mostrándole un deck box en su cinturón.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron por las calles de aquella bonita ciudad que relucía con la luz del sol, se respiraba un aire puro, y recibían con agrado las caricias sutiles que hacían los rayos del sol en sus rostros. Ambos chicos corren por las calles hasta llegar a la plaza donde un festival de fuegos artificiales, música y emoción, se escuchan desde lejos. Había de todo en aquella ceremonia, magia, baile, duelos y asombro. Personas de distintas partes del reino, edades y sexo estaban reunidas todas en aquel bullicio.

El desfile de las demás naciones elementales se estaba llevando acabo, un grupo de personas vestidas de rojo escarlata entraban en la plaza alzando la bandera de "Ignis", la nación que representaba el elemento del fuego, por otro extremo, en aquella encrucijada de calles, venía un grupo de gente vestidas con atuendos color verde botella representando con el escudo de "Ventus", donde están los mejores duelistas del viento. Por el sur, se veían venir furtivamente una ola morado ciruela, conforme se acercaban, se comenzó a divisar los trajes de seda con adornos bordados con hilo de oro, ondeando la bandera de "Darkrai", la nación de la oscuridad, y unos metros atrás, luciendo atuendos de azul celeste, venían los de la nación "Aqua". También estaban guerreros de atuendo café oscuro ondeando la bandera de la nación "Subterra"; finalmente, con trajes blancos como el marfil que relucían a la luz del sol, los duelistas de "Lumina", la nación de la luz.

La gente se maravillaba al ver semejante espectáculo lleno de nobles guerreros, valientes y sagaces como ninguno, al frente de cada escolta, nueve duelistas con trajes de corredores con sus respectivos colores, eran ni más ni menos, que los equipos de cada reino, entre ellos, el famoso equipo de Lumina, Team Lightning, y su líder Engel Snow. El equipo más destacado de Ignis, Team Firestorm, y su líder, el guapo y atlético Belenus Vortigern. Destacaban también los equipos de Aqua, Team Aguamenti, y su líder Raine Rice, desde los equipos del viento, el conocido y hasta ahora campeón mundial el Team Whirlwind, con su líder Lynx Highwind; el Team Golem de Subterra con su fuerte líder Cross Felicis; y finalmente, las más queridas sobre todos, chi*cas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los dieciséis años, Team Beauxfilles y su líder Presea Hope de Darkrai.

Todos aclamaron la entrada de los equipos competentes, cada uno con su grupo de fans, pero sólo a uno apoyaban Reno, al equipo de Ignis por supuesto, mientras que Reno apoyaba a Belenus por su actitud de líder imponente y genial, además de que de por si era un excelente duelista. Vanille, por su parte, aclamaba el físico del joven Engel del equipo de Lumina, el cual tenia alrededor de 17 años, era alto, de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules. En ese momento, una voz autoritaria dejó todo en silencio, en el centro de la arena estaba el anfitrión del torneo, el presidente del ministerio de duelo de monstruos, era el Rey de Darkrai, Lucius Nightray, quien lucía un elegante traje color negro adornado con bordados de hilos de plata. Todo se quedó en silencio, la muchedumbre puso toda su atención a Lucius, los equipos hicieron una reverencia a su presencia, y se le facilitó un micrófono, tras aclararse la garganta, comenzó a hablar.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos y cada uno de los vuestros, soy Lucius Nightray como muchos ya han de saber —bramó Lucius— y como ya saben, este será la 432ava competición mundial de Riding Duel en conmemoración a la derrota de los cuatro demonios hace miles de años, esto no es una competencia, es más bien una celebración, es nuestra manera de rendirle tributo a los valientes Guerreros de la Luz que dieron sus vidas para evitar la resurrección de "La Divinidad", La copa comenzara en una semana en el estadio de cada ciudad, la final se llevara a cabo en el estadio localizado en las afueras de la ciudad de Subterra, específicamente, en el centro del Reino, espero verlos a todos ahí compañeros. Y recuerden, aun en el campo de guerra, seguimos siendo hermanos!

Tras esta aclaración, ovaciones, aplausos y gritos de euforia se comenzaron a escuchar en toda la plaza. Lucius sonrió satisfecho de que el público estuviese contento, tras lo cual se retiró con el mismo fino porte con el que llegó. Las presentaciones de las ciudades se siguieron interpretando dejando al público estático con su sutil nobleza, pero, de entre toda la muchedumbre, sólo una persona no le prestaba atención a eso, era Reno, quien mantenía su vista fija en la hermosa y aclamada belleza, Presea Hope, aunque no podía evitarlo era sumamente bella, tenía una fina nariz, piel blanca como la leche, hermosos y atrapantes ojos azules, sedosos cabellos color rosa chicle con dos coletas, y una estatura más baja que la del resto de sus compañeras, a pesar de que tenía 16 años, con su cuerpo aniñado aparentaba tener 12.

—Presea Hope… —musitó Reno con un brillo de excitación en sus ojos, escudriñando la bella inocencia de la líder del equipo de Darkrai—, es tan linda…

—Eres un torpe, Reno —dijo Vanille dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Anda anda, eso duele Vanille tarada —se quejó Reno, comportándose como un niño.

—Pareces bobo mirando así a Presea —aclaró Vanille.

—Pero si tú miras igual a Engel —susurró.

—¡E…E…Eso no es verdad! —dijo Vanille, profiriendo una risita nerviosa.

—¿Qué me dices si vamos a conocerlo? —le dijo Reno mirándola pícaramente— a menos de que te acobardes, claro está.

—C…C…C...Claro que no, n…no soy ninguna cobarde —tartamudeó Vanille con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Vale! —exclamó Reno y la tomó de la mano, jalándola hacia donde estaba Engel.

—¡Espera!

A pesar de la resistencia que puso Vanille, terminó cediendo arrastrada hasta la ubicación de su ídolo, Reno tocó su espalda y este volteó a verlo con una amable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Hola amigos, ¿cómo están? —saludó Engel cordialmente.

—Bien, me llamo Reno y ella es Vanille —respondió el peli negro sonriendo alegremente— saluda —le susurró a su amiga pegándole con el codo.

—H…H….Hola Engel… —tartamudeó Vanille bastante apenada.

—Habla más fuerte que no te ha escuchado —dijo Reno, mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—¡HOLA ENGEL! —gritó fuertemente Vanille, por los nervios.

—Hola —dijo Engel con una risita nerviosa— ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

—Pues verás, lo que pasa es que Vanille… —dijo Reno percatándose de que Vanille había desaparecido— lo que pasa es que mi amiga es una gran admiradora tuya y quiere un autógrafo.

Mientras tanto, escondida tras la pared de una casa está Vanille, quien suspira aliviada para luego fruncir el entrecejo.

—Ese idiota no se saldrá con la suya —masculló Vanille maliciosamente, mientras volteaba a ver a Presea.

—¿Cómo se llama tú amiga? —preguntó el atractivo muchacho.

—Vanille, Vanille Farron —contestó Reno.

—Vale, aquí tienes —dijo Engel entregándole un pedazo de hoja de papel con su firma en el.

—Gracias, y suerte en el torneo —se despidió Reno dándose la vuelta, pero algo lo hizo detenerse bruscamente, se quedó totalmente estático y sus ojos se abrieron casi saliendo de sus cuencas.

—¡Hola amiguito! —saludó una voz muy dulce con una tierna expresión en su rostro.

—¡P…P…P…P…P…Presea Hope! —tartamudeó Reno, poniéndose colorado— ¿Q…Qué haces aquí?

—Me has llamado la atención nene, eres lindo y divertido —respondió Presea.

—¿L…Lo crees? —preguntó Reno, agachando la cabeza para evitar que le viera el sonrojo.

—¡Sip! Pero ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo para charlar, nos vemos luego nene, no te olvides de mi, ¿vale? —dijo Presea dándole un beso a Reno con sus cremosos y suaves labios, tras lo cual se retiró.

—¡Woah! ¡Woah! —exclamó Reno regocijado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Vanille por su espalda.

—¡Creo que le gusto a Presea!

—No te ilusiones Renito —dijo Vanille, profiriendo una risa malvada.

—¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Mírala y dime cómo alguien como Presea se va a fijar en cualquiera teniendo tanto de donde escoger —contestó la pelirroja.

—¡Ha sido obra tuya! —gritó Reno furioso.

El desfile continuó sin más preámbulos, los de Lumina fueron primero, eran considerados los más puros, majestuosos y sabios sobre todas las demás naciones, se colocaron los tres lideres frente a la escolta, quienes llevaban trajes bordados con hilos de oro y seda, eran como ángeles, e hicieron oscurecer el cielo, tras lo cual comenzaron a llover hermosas estrellas de todos los colores, deleitando al público como si fuesen en verdad estrellas. Los siguientes eran los de Ignis, quienes portaban unos bastones negros con los extremos rojos carmesíes, comenzaron a golpear el piso esparciendo maravillosas chispas de fuego, era un espectáculo agresivo pero magnifico a la vez, el bullicio no podía dejar de maravillarse cada vez más con semejante espectáculo. Después, siguieron las Beauxfilles, caminaban con ritmo, danzando en el centro de la oscurecida plaza, y de repente hubo una pequeña explosión de luz dejando ver hermosas y luminosas mariposas rosas volando alrededor de ellas, de una manera tan hermosa, tan sutil que conmovería el corazón del peor criminal.  
Así pasaron todos los elementos, Las nubes se disiparon y de nuevo, la luz del sol iluminó la plaza, luciendo de nuevo aquel hermoso cielo celeste.  
Todos tenían algo especial que los identificaba, por ejemplo, Darkrai era conocido por ser inteligentes, sagaces y valientes, Lumina por ser el más pacifico, Subterra por ser el más fuerte y resistente, Ventus por su nobleza y sinceridad, Ignis por su violencia y astucia, y Aqua por ser tan humildes, cada ciudad era muy querida, todo era pacifico, el Reino Palkian era una utopía, pues todos las ciudades convivían en armonía. Pero en ese momento, de entre todos, sólo habría un ganador al final de la Copa Mundial, sólo una de las ciudades se alzaría con la victoria, y a pesar de que Lucien sólo lo veía como una celebración, para los competidores era mas que eso, pues ponían su fe corazón en sus barajas. Finalmente, lo que se había estado esperando por casi cuatro años iba a dar comienzo, la "432nd Riding Duel World Cup"


End file.
